<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bad decisions that we made by xoratari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804425">bad decisions that we made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/pseuds/xoratari'>xoratari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, mentions of vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/pseuds/xoratari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said no,” Kiyoomi repeats for the fourth time. “Find someone who actually wants to date you.”</p><p>“But that’s the whole point of a fake date!” Miya whines. Sometimes it’s hard to believe he’s twenty-three. “It’s, ya know… fake!”</p><p>(Or: Hinata meddles. Kiyoomi gives up. Atsumu gets what he wants. What could possibly go wrong?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bad decisions that we made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/gifts">cajynn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my (late) Secret Santa gift for Gaby, I hope you'll like it!! It's my first time writing these two, but I had a lot of fun working on it.<br/>Also, thanks Cam for organizing this and Loz for beta'ing!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a rule, Kiyoomi always takes his time when making a decision. He weighs his options, compares pros and cons, and waits. Everything is carefully considered, from buying a new pair of shoes to choosing a professional volleyball team to join. It took him a full year before he made up his mind to sign a contract with MSBY Black Jackals. Sometimes he wonders if he should’ve thought about it longer.</p><p>What he imagined would be a quiet, sensible team, turned out to be even more chaotic than a lifetime of letting Motoya drag him around. They say they’re just passionate, whatever that means. Kiyoomi has never quite understood passion. To him, volleyball is just another item on his daily to-do list. Eat, clean, practice, clean some more, sleep, repeat. Maybe he wouldn’t mind how passionate they are if they weren’t so damn loud about it. Between Bokuto’s over-excitement and Hinata’s excess of energy, there’s not a single moment of quiet. And then there’s him.</p><p>Miya.</p><p>With his DIY-blonde hair and his ugly smirk, Miya is the loudest of them all. Given the amount of time they spend together, Kiyoomi should be used to it, but there’s something about him that makes him feel weird. The nauseous, face-warm kind of weird. Maybe he’s just allergic to stupid, Kiyoomi keeps telling himself. That’s the only reason why Miya’s presence affects him so much. Everything Miya says is stupid, after all, and today he seems to be trying to beat some sort of world record.</p><p>“I said no,” Kiyoomi repeats for the fourth time. Miya’s already asked the same question when they first got to practice, again during warm-ups, and again in the middle of setting drills. An hour later, they’re packing everything up before calling it a day and he still refuses to give up. “Find someone who actually wants to date you.”</p><p>“But that’s the whole point of a fake date!” Miya whines. Sometimes it’s hard to believe he’s twenty-three. “It’s, ya know… fake!”</p><p>“Still a no, Miya.” The mere thought of holding his hand or staring at his face all night makes Kiyoomi’s stomach churn with dread. He’s not entirely sure the fact that it would be all an act would make it any better. “Why is it so important, anyway? It’s just dinner with your old teammates.”</p><p>“But ‘Samu is bringin’ his boyfriend!”</p><p>“So?” Kiyoomi asks. Miya scoffs like he can’t believe he’s asking. Why is he always so dramatic? “Why does it have to be me? Can’t you ask, I don’t know, Hinata or Bokuto?”</p><p>“I can!” Bokuto chips in. Considering he just spent the last fifteen minutes staring at the ceiling, Kiyoomi doubts he has any idea of what he just agreed to.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, no!” Hinata interrupts before Kiyoomi can breathe in relief. “We have that thing!” he says, eyes wide open and brows up to his hairline. “Remember?”</p><p>“What—Oh, that thing!” Bokuto nods, still looking as lost as ever. “Sorry Tsum-Tsum, I can’t!”</p><p>It’s hard to say what’s more confusing, Bokuto’s sudden change of heart; Hinata’s meddling; or Miya’s shrug, completely unbothered by Bokuto’s rejection. Right now, Kiyoomi despises all three of them.</p><p>“You should go, Omi-san!” Hinata insists. “It could be fun!”</p><p>Kiyoomi could argue even spending an entire weekend surrounded by unvaccinated children could be a lot more fun than dinner with Miya, but now he’s curious about Hinata’s investment in this whole thing. Besides, if he knows his teammates as well as he thinks he does, they won’t shut up about this until he agrees.</p><p>“Okay,” he sighs, turning to face Miya. “But you’ll owe me one.”</p><p>“I’ll do anythin’ you ask,” Miya promises, a dumbfounded expression on his face. It’s not like anyone could blame him for being surprised this actually worked—Kiyoomi is still not sure how it did.</p><p>“Cool!” Hinata grins, waving at them before turning to leave. He’s almost by the door when he looks over his shoulder. “You’re welcome!”</p><p>Despite the ungraceful squawk that escapes from Miya’s mouth, Kiyoomi doesn’t think that was meant for him. It’s only then he realizes he should’ve waited before deciding to go to Miya’s thing. Whatever Hinata was planning with his meddling, he played right into his hands. Out of all his teammates, Hinata is the smartest, if not a little too observant for his own good. That’s why he’s always been Kiyoomi’s favorite. Somehow he feels that’s about to change.</p><p>◆</p><p>The sight of Miya all dressed up is nothing new to Kiyoomi. Much to his dismay, they’ve had to attend a handful of formal events with the rest of the team, but there’s something different about him today that Kiyoomi can’t quite pinpoint. Maybe it’s not his clothes or his hair but the shy smile on his face every time their eyes meet, or how much softer his voice sounds today. It’s not like Kiyoomi has never seen this calmer side of him—he’s always gentle when it’s just the two of them. No audience to his teasing makes it pointless. Kiyoomi’s always hated that.</p><p>It’s easier to dislike him when he’s wearing his arrogant mask. He almost looks like he’s nervous now, bouncing his leg non-stop on their ride to the restaurant. Why he decided to pick him up in a cab when Kiyoomi’s apartment is less than ten blocks away is beyond him, but he didn’t complain. Maybe he should’ve, if only to save himself this annoyance. What could Miya Atsumu possibly have to be nervous about?</p><p>“’M not nervous!” he scoffs when Kiyoomi points it out. “Why? Are you, Omi-kun?”</p><p>Kiyoomi feels like vomiting in his lap. Maybe he should. That would shut him up.</p><p>He doesn’t. He gets down from the car, follows him to the restaurant’s doors, and scrunches his nose behind his mask when Miya offers him an arm.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kiyoomi says, taking his hand instead. He’s nothing if not determined to finish what he’s started, and if that includes pretending to be Miya’s date, then that’s what he’ll do. It’s too late to back off now.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Miya asks, confusion written all over his face. “I know y—”</p><p>“I don’t like touching people,” Kiyoomi cuts him off. “That doesn’t mean I can’t.” Ignoring Miya’s bewildered look, he tugs on his hand to pull him inside. “I won’t die from holding your hand.”</p><p>It doesn’t take him long to regret his words. The moment Miya intertwines their fingers, Kiyoomi feels his face catching fire. A quick side-glance at Miya tells him he’s not the only one. Huh.</p><p>“So it finally happened,” a familiar voice stops his train of thoughts before it can derail. It’s not entirely helpful—Kiyoomi doesn’t need these new thoughts either.</p><p>“What?” He turns to glare daggers at Motoya, standing by the entrance with a few others. He should’ve known better than to ask, because his next words only make it worse.</p><p>“We all knew you two would end up together.” Motoya’s smug smile barely fits on his face and Kiyoomi’s never felt more tempted to strangle his cousin. What the fuck is he even doing here, anyway? One thing was to pretend to date Miya in front of his old teammates, but doing so in front of someone who actually knows him? Ugh.</p><p>“I’m surprised it took you this long,” Suna adds, his grin as infuriating as his boyfriend’s.</p><p>Ah. How could he forget about that detail? If Suna is here, of course Motoya would be, too.</p><p>“To be honest,” a third voice joins and Kiyoomi turns to find himself face to face with Miya’s brother, “’M more surprised someone can actually put up with him.”</p><p>As much as Kiyoomi would love to say that no, he can’t stand him, he stays quiet. How could he say that, when he’s supposed to act like this is everything he wants? But he doesn’t want Miya’s hand in his or that dumb smile directed at him or that weird look in his eyes. And he most definitely doesn’t want the arms wrapping around his waist as Miya leans closer to talk about how happy they are together, thank you very much.</p><p>Kiyoomi doesn’t want this. He doesn’t.</p><p>Why, then, does he keep leaning into his touch?</p><p>“I need a drink,” he mutters, unwrapping himself from Miya’s too-warm embrace to head towards the bar.</p><p>Miya follows him instantly. “Sorry,” he says, and a part of Kiyoomi wishes he hadn’t. “Was that too much?”</p><p>“No,” Kiyoomi lies. How is he supposed to explain that it was both too much and not enough? “We’re supposed to make them believe we care about each other, aren’t we?”</p><p>Miya looks away. “They didn’t seem to need that much convincin’.” Who knew his voice could sound this cold?</p><p>In a desperate attempt to fix this awkward mood, Kiyoomi follows his gaze. His eyes land on Osamu, who’s studying them with a frown on his face. Only Miya Atsumu would believe he could fool someone that’s been with him even before they were born. “Your brother doesn’t seem to be buying it… Wasn’t that the whole point of this?”</p><p>The expression on Miya’s face as he looks back at him is unreadable. “Then maybe you’ll just have to kiss me,” he says and although it sounds like a joke, there’s an unmistakable tension in the air that makes Kiyoomi feel on edge.</p><p>It takes him a full minute to make up his mind. He’s surprised to find himself actually considering it, but he already let Miya hold his hand and wrap himself around him. Maybe he could let him do this too… Only because he’s committed to finishing what he started. It has nothing to do with being curious about how Miya’s lips would feel on his.</p><p>Pulling his mask down, he takes a step closer and says, “You owe me one.”</p><p>“I didn’t—I was just teasin’ ya!” Miya stammers, eyes wide open as he stares at him. It’s almost cute how he gets when he’s outplayed. “We don’t have to—”</p><p>“Shut up.” Kiyoomi takes another step. Miya closes his mouth, gulps, and nods. “You’ll do anything I ask.”</p><p>It’s no surprise Miya still says nothing, considering he doesn’t even seem to be breathing. If he knew this is what it takes to shut him up, maybe Kiyoomi would’ve tried it sooner.</p><p>“I’m not doing this until you say yes.”</p><p>“Yes!” Miya croaks. “I’ll do anythin’ you ask.”</p><p>Kiyoomi always thought kissing someone would feel disgusting. He still isn’t convinced it isn’t. Miya’s hot breath on his skin and his fingers running through his hair are making his mind dizzy. But then Miya swipes his tongue along his bottom lip and Kiyoomi feels about to pass out, grateful for the strong arm around his waist holding him close.</p><p>This was a terrible decision.</p><p>Pulling back before he starts enjoying this a little bit too much, he breathes into Miya’s lips, “Think that was believable enough?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Miya says without moving back. “We should do it again just in case.”</p><p>Everything in him is screaming that’s stupid. A kiss is more than enough. He knows he should stop this. He knows. Still, he brings his hands to rest on the sides of Miya’s neck and kisses him again. And again. And again, for good measure.</p><p>“Yer terrible at this, Omi-kun,” Miya whispers when they finally part for air.</p><p>“Why do you kissing me back, then?” Kiyoomi frowns. “And why are you good at this, anyway?”</p><p>“Aw, are you jealous?” Miya teases with that stupid smirk of his. It’s an awfully attractive look on him, not that Kiyoomi would ever admit it to his face… Just like he’d never admit that yes, he hates the idea of Miya kissing someone else. “I’d be happy to help ya practice.”</p><p>“No, thanks,” Kiyoomi mutters. He still closes the distance between them when Miya leans in again.</p><p>◆</p><p>By the time Miya walks him home hours later, Kiyoomi’s feeling lightheaded. It might be the alcohol (it isn’t), or maybe he’s just tired (he isn’t), but Kiyoomi is enthralled by the sight of their interlaced fingers. They’re almost at his place when he realizes he doesn’t want this to end. Miya might be infuriating, but he’s also the only one who’s ever made him feel like this, whatever this is. As terrifying as it sounds, Kiyoomi could get used to this.</p><p>“Earth to Omi?” Miya‘s voice pulls him from his thoughts.</p><p>Kiyoomi looks around them, wondering when they stopped. His building used to mean the safety of his bubble, where no one else but him is allowed. Now it feels like it’s looming over him. It doesn’t make any sense, but nothing about tonight did.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Kiyoomi blinks at him. This was a horrible mistake. How can he go back to normal? Is he supposed to pretend this never happened? Now he’ll have to stare at Miya‘s stupid face every day at practice wondering if any of this meant anything to him. But if it didn’t, why did it feel so real?</p><p>“Did you really mean it when you said you’d do anything?” he asks.</p><p>“I thought it was obvious, Omi-kun,” Miya says and Kiyoomi feels like he could cry at the way he looks at him. “I’d do anythin’ fer ya.”</p><p>Oh, Kiyoomi thinks. It makes sense now, Hinata’s meddling, why it had to be him and no one else but him, Miya’s gentleness when it’s just the two of them. Maybe tonight wasn’t that bad, after all.</p><p>“What do you want, Kiyoomi?”</p><p>“Take me on another date. A real one. Can you do that?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Atsumu breathes out, leaning closer to whisper against his lips, “Yeah, I can do that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/xoratari">Twitter</a>!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>